


Centuries

by Northumbrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northumbrian/pseuds/Northumbrian
Summary: A series of ten one hundred word drabbles about my favourite couple.MS word tells me that every chapter is exactly 100 words.





	1. Ancient

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Ancient**  

‘Is that _her_? She looks _ancient_!’ The younger Healer whispered reverentially.

‘She _is_ ancient.’

The white-haired old lady’s eyes were closed; she sat straight-backed, proud and frail, but failed to hide her apprehension.

‘What happened to _him_?’

‘He collapsed—in Diagon Alley—and was rushed here. She arrived within minutes.’

‘How did she know?’

The old lady lifted her eyelids. Bright brown eyes pierced the Healers.

‘ _She’s_ been married to him for more than three-quarters of a century, and despite being _ancient_ , she’s neither deaf, nor daft,’ Ginny said firmly. ‘Harry Potter collapsing in the street will always be news.’


	2. Quidditch

**2: Quidditch**

‘Do you remember what happened, Mr Potter?’ the Healer enquired.

‘I fell over in the street,’ Harry told her. ‘I probably celebrated too much yesterday, it was my hundredth birthday.’

Ginny chuckled. ‘We showed ‘em! You can still catch that snitch.’

‘You played Quidditch yesterday?’ the Healer asked.

‘It’s a birthday tradition, Potters versus Weasleys. We won,’ Harry said. ‘No players younger than half my age, because I’m getting old.’

‘Mr Potter, you shouldn’t be playing at all, given your age,’ ordered the Healer.

‘Huh, you want to spoil all my fun. Next, you’ll be interfering in my sex life.’


	3. Health Advice

**3: Health Advice**

‘Sex?’ the Healer spluttered. ‘Mr Potter, you’re one hundred. You should not be doing anything strenuous.’

‘It hasn’t done us much harm over the past eighty years,’ Ginny observed.

‘James turned my hair grey, remember,’ wheezed Harry.

‘He eventually grew up enough to become Minister,’ said Ginny. She caught her husband’s eye and winked mischievously; Harry immediately knew what was coming. ‘But, perhaps the Healer’s right; I’m not enjoying sex so much these days, Harry.’

‘Since when?’ Harry tried to sound surprised.

‘Twice last night, and again this morning,’ said Ginny.

They laughed at the Healer’s embarrassed and astonished expression.


	4. Old Age

**4: Old Age**

‘No!’ said Harry.

‘He hates hospitals, and he’s been having these dizzy spells for over a year,’ begged Ginny.

‘It’s different this time,’ the Healer said.

‘Why?’ Ginny demanded.

Harry sat in his favourite armchair, fighting for breath. The Healer remained worryingly silent.

‘He’s dying, isn’t he?’ Ginny was astonished at her calmness.

‘How long have I got?’ Harry whispered.

‘A few days, perhaps weeks if you rest, I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be,’ Harry said. ‘I’m not going to hospital! I’m one-hundred-and-one. I’d rather fly for a day than be grounded for a week. I’ll find Luna’s old pick-me-up potion recipe.’

 


	5. Grimmauld Place

**5: Grimmauld Place**

‘Put the kettle on, Annie,’ James called to his wife.

‘We’re not staying for tea, James,’ said Ginny. ‘Your Dad wanted to look around the old place, that’s all. You don’t mind, do you?’

‘We spent the first six years of our married life in this house,’ said Harry, leaning on his stick and gazing around the hall. ‘Good times, but so long ago I can barely remember them.’

‘You remember that they were good, and that’s enough,’ said Ginny.

James noticed his mother fighting her tears, and realised.

‘Go wherever you want, Dad,’ said James, hugging his dying father.


	6. Drakeshaugh

**6: Drakeshaugh**

‘Hello, aged parents, what brings you here?’ Al asked.

‘Dad wants to go to the Drakestone; to remember our life.’

Al Potter caught the unspoken anguish in his mother’s voice.

‘I’ll come with you,’ he said. ‘I’ll let Violet know.’

Al held his father’s arm tightly. When they arrived atop the irregular limestone block they gazed over tranquil Coquetdale.

‘Top of the world!’ Al recalled. ‘I was five when I got stuck. You helped me down, Dad.’

‘It was a pleasure, Al. Remember what I told you?’

‘You were right; being a dad is the best job in the world.’


	7. Ynys M

**7: Ynys Môn**

Lily Jones looked at her father and realised immediately. He was frail and colourless; his age-wrinkled skin was grey.

‘I don’t want you to go,’ she sobbed.

‘My poor Lily,’ Harry said. ‘It’s hard, but no one lives forever. I made certain of that. I wanted to say that I love you; I’m proud of you.’

‘Me? I’ve done nothing. I wasn’t Minister James, or Head of Magical Law Al.’

‘You’ve done what you loved. Harpies mascot, player, captain, manager and finally owner. You followed your dream, Lily,’ said Harry. ‘You’re happy, and that’s all that matters.’

He kissed her.


	8. Platform 9

**8: Platform 9¾**

They sat on the empty platform, arms around each other.

‘It’s almost ninety years since we first met; here,’ said Harry.

Ginny nodded.

‘It’s almost eighty since I first told you I loved you. That was here, too.’

‘Right there,’ Ginny pointed.

‘I still love you, you know, but I can’t remember the last time I told you,’ Harry said.

‘It was only yesterday, Harry, when you gave me my birthday present. You embarrassed the great-grandkids, they don’t think that a couple of centenarians should be saying things like that.’

‘They’re wrong,’ wheezed Harry. He coughed, and closed his eyes.


	9. Death

**9: Death**

‘We’re the last DA members,’ croaked Hermione as they left the cemetery.

‘I know,’ Ginny replied.

‘We’ll miss Harry. I still miss Ron, even after twelve years.’

‘It won’t be that long for me,’ said Ginny. ‘Before we were married, we promised we’d never spend more than a week apart. It’s been five days, he’ll be waiting.’

Grimmauld Place was packed with mourners.

‘Have you seen your great-grandma?’ Hermione asked a black-haired, green-eyed teenage girl whose name she’d forgotten.

‘She’s in Grandad’s guest room, resting. She’s confused, I think. She said she was going to King’s Cross, to meet great-granddad.’


	10. King's Cross Again

**10: King’s Cross Again**

When Ginny opened her eyes she saw a misty and unformed King’s Cross.

She wore the short green dress which had been Harry’s favourite. A dress she’d expanded out of over sixty years ago. The years had fallen from her; she was in her prime, her early thirties. Her unbound hair fell across her face; it was bright red, a colour it hadn’t been for decades.

The fog cleared and she saw him. He was young, black-haired, smooth-skinned and his eyes shone. They ran towards each other and kissed passionately.

‘What happens now, Harry?’ she asked.

‘We catch the train.’


End file.
